


The Colour of You

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, NSFW, Pink Power - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: Realising Zarya's never had a girlfriend before, DVa takes charge and makes things memorable for the both of them.





	The Colour of You

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a former friend who shipped them, even before joining the fandom. Not my best work, but I tried.
> 
> Written in a hurry at like 3am. (Unedited, apologies)

  
  
Pink.   
  
It was in the flush upon her cheeks, the soft strands of her hair, those kiss-flushed lips, the cross she bore, the sheets that lay beneath them, and the lingerie she hastened to remove with her teeth.   
The colour was of them, surrounding them in the small quarters; from the walls to the customised computer in the corner. So many shades that seemed to cocoon them away in this quiet, perfect, pink dimension where only they existed...   
  
  
Her hands itched to traverse the displayed flesh, and yet, she held back. Heart fluttering she focused on the piercing eyes watching her every move, and quietly asked, "Are you sure? Remember we can stop if you don't feel ready..."   
  
A hand wraps around her own, and Zarya pulls it close, so she may place a kiss atop it. "Da, I am sure. I love you, little bunny, and I trust you..."

  
  
DVa wriggles happily, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again, hands gently moving down those sinfully muscular arms and back again. Feeling each little tick and twitch under the surface, the way they relaxed under her touch... and the reality of just how deeply the other trusted her struck like lightning.   
  
They were alike in many ways, though some would point out physically they were opposites. Both seen as so exceptional in their respective fields that they were singled out at a young age, sent to fight for the sake of humanity... and come back bearing far more scars than could be seen.    
  
Trusting someone to be so close, even when you loved them... was never easy.    
Lashing out at those who comforted you from nightmares, reacting in fear when approached from an angle you couldn't see, trying so hard to make light of the dark things you have etched into your soul... 

  
  
Zarya had seen the way the younger woman's facade was crumbling, and taken her aside one evening. Just to talk, to say that she understood what Hana must be feeling and that it was okay to talk about it.    
Some of the older heroes had noticed, of course, but DVa had become an expert at dodging their gentle attempts to talk about it. In Zarya, she was understood, heard, and confided in in turn.    
  
Perhaps that was how it started, a bond that seemed to grow deeper with every little glance at the other, each gentle smile, or comment, or the way strong arms would hide her tears when it all got too much, or even how her gentle chatter could break Zarya from even the deepest nightmares...   
  
The team had noticed, of course. Many were very supportive, for two young war veterans to have found love under such circumstances... unlikely, but apparently possible. A minor miracle, as Zenyatta liked to say.    
  
Time was restricted by missions and moving bases, but every so often they could leave base for just a mundane stroll down the street hand in hand...   
  
Or see a movie, or take front-row seats at one of Lucio's concerts, or mess about in the training rooms pushing one another to test their limits, or just simply being together on one of DVa's livestreams as she utterly destroyed players from all over the globe...    


  
  
It had led here, to this moment of frozen time suspended in a pink void. No one else was on base, a sudden mission thankfully, and all that remained was the two of them.    
  
Zarya had not always been as affectionate, it was not hard to see how years upon years in the military had impacted on her maintaining a level of aloofness with even the closest teammates. They had kissed, slept close with one another intertwined with their being, and found themselves passionately making out on more than one occasion... but it had never progressed from there.   
  
DVa always backed off when she felt Zarya disengage. Sometimes it was because they were tired, or an alarm went off, or they were sore from battle, or someone wasn't feeling up to anything more than being close... but the few times she felt Zarya pull away of her own volition, gave Hana new understanding.    
  
She had asked, and been given a short, yet open response. Aleksandra had had one short-lived relationship with another decorated russian soldier; neither feeling much more than a general sense of duty towards the whole thing. Their interactions, both physical and verbal, were not exactly... pleasant. It was merely a means to an end, and there was no time to form proper emotional attachments before they were deployed. 

 

Zarya had returned, he had not. Such was the ways of war, it seemed, and she grieved as much as one of her status should. 

Under other circumstances, she might have loved him, or another man, or another woman... but there was no time for that when the weight of your country's hopes and expectations rested on your shoulders.

 

DVa could understand, sort of. When you’re one of a dozen teenaged gamers who’d been drafted by your government to fight an almost unstoppable enemy… then anytime you weren’t training or learning the basics, was for doing anything you’d regret not at least trying before you died. Not to say the barracks were a perpetual orgy or anything, no… mostly they did things like try new foods, or get wacky haircuts and colours they’d always wanted, did silly challenges from the internet, and the like. 

Being one of the only ones to return alive, after all the time she and the others spent bonding over daring one another to eat chili peppers and similar teenaged pranks… well, it was a blow that left her feeling far older than her eighteen years. A year on, even Overwatch hadn’t really smoothed over the aching void inside… but something about the enigmatic Russian spread out before her, the way she spoke, the understanding in her eyes… it seemed to at least be patching it up.

  
  


Zarya shifted slightly and the sheets made a soft shush sound as her brilliant pink silk panties moved against them. Dva pressed a chaste kiss to the hollow of the other woman’s throat, and felt her heartbeat speed up as Zarya moaned, arching into the sensation… then jerking slightly as DVa added a playful nip. She trailed a sloppy series of kisses down, making sure to blow over the slick mess, giving an odd mix of sensations to keep her lover occupied and make things memorable. 

 

Her nimble hands slid under the band of the barely-there pink bra, playfully cupping and stroking the brilliant mounds under the fabric, and mouthing at the hardening nipples tenting beneath. Zarya gasped as DVa yanked the flimsy fabric aside, snapping the flimsy bra in two and baring those beautiful breasts to the world. 

She briefly glances up, to see how the other was coping with these events, then dived down upon the closest breast; warm mouth engulfing the nipple, tongue teasing and laving it in alternating strokes. The gamer carefully toyed with the other breast with a free hand, always an excellent multitasker, grinning as a hand reached up to grasp her hair in surprise as she pulled back with a wet pop. 

 

They were not quite of a height, but reaching down between them DVa could easily feel just how much Zarya was enjoying her ministrations. Almost as much as the gamer herself, really… she hoped Zarya could feel how wet she was, pressed so tightly together, turned on by the mere thought of worshipping that beautiful amazonian physique. She wiggled, the solid abdominal muscles providing an interesting thrill of sensation to grind against… a little gasp of delight may have escaped. 

 

No, time for that later. She chastised herself, skillful hands caressing whatever she could reach of Zarya’s torso as she moved down; as she trailed down, a press of lips to her ribs made the other giggle… and DVa grinned mischievously. 

“Tickleish, huh?” she says, looking up at the other in delight. “Well, what if I do… this?”

 

She peppers the area with kisses, fast and efficient, fingers moving down the russian’s sides, seeking any other vulnerable spots. Zarya laughed and wriggled beneath her, playfully telling her she was clearly an evil bunny sent to torment her… it was when DVa heard the other starting to become breathless, that she stopped. Merely resting her chin on the other’s chest and looking up impishly, smiling. 

 

Zarya’s flushed, elated countenance grinned back, utterly at ease. “Little bunny, you are full of surprises…”

 

“Wait ‘til I show you how to highscore in the Game of Love, babe, then you can thank me!” DVa responds, maintaining eye contact as she slides down the other’s length to nestle between long, powerful russian thighs. “Okay?” she questions once more.

 

“Okay.” Zarya adds, honestly, before exhaling sharply as DVa rubs her thumb through the soaked fabric of her undergarments. Up and down, gently, exploratively, following the natural crease that grew more defined with every movement. “Da, very okay… please…”

 

Her hips jerked towards DVa, seeking more… please, more. And her girlfriend was only too happy to comply, leaning in to lick the hidden folds through the barely-there fabric. Her hands sliding up those impressive thighs to slide under the strings holding the underwear together, slowly tugging them down. Zarya raised up slightly, helping the other to guide them out from under her body.

 

For a moment, as the fabric was discarded upon the floor, DVa was caught off guard as she surveyed the beautiful, strong body on display… utterly vulnerable and trusting, for her alone. Part of her wanted, so badly, to utterly wreck Zarya, show the woman every mindblowing technique she had learned or perfected… but that was for later. And there would be a later, if this went well.

 

Catching Zarya’s eye, DVa slowly raised the two fingers of her right hand and slid them into her mouth, making a show of slicking them up and rolling her tongue over them. It must look obscene… but the other was clearly entranced, judging by the fixated expression. 

 

She pulled them free with a sound so ludicrously debauch it almost seemed comical.

Gently settling comfortably between the other’s legs, DVa began to gently brush against the slick folds before her, growing slightly firmer every so often; unhurriedly testing to see how the other felt. Her own arousal throbbed hotly as Zarya’s thighs clamped involuntarily about her on a particularly strong stroke. If her girlfriend did that again she’d-... nope, not yet.

 

“Y-yes… there, like that…” Zarya panted, own hips moving in a counterpoint against the fingers driving her crazy with just-not-enough pressure to satisfy the urges building within her body. 

 

DVa could sense the other’s confusion when she stopped, pulled away momentarily, only to use both hands to splay open those folds and gracefully duck her head down amongst them. She lapped along the sides, gauging how the other reacted, and fluttered her tongue every few licks, delighting in how it made Zarya shudder. Hands grasped her head, gentle but firm, as she laved over the other’s clit for the first time… a strangled cry burst forth, and those amazing thighs trembled. 

Cheekily, DVa sucked on it briefly, before returning to laving the other perfect pink folds and features of her beautiful girlfriend; tracing random patterns, and swirling her tongue teasingly just out of range of the other’s centre of pleasure. She could feel Zarya’s body tensing up, the normally even breathing coming out in half-caught gasps and muttered words; she pressed deeper in as Zarya began rocking against her in earnest. 

 

Yes, perfect, just like this. 

Her arms circled about Zarya’s thighs holding them together as she drove the other to a sweet madness, leaving off her teasing patterns and artistry to press her tongue flat against the other’s clit. Moving in counterpoint to Zarya’s erratic thrusts, eyes never leaving the flushed, pleasure-wrecked face of her lover for even a second as she felt the other begin to lose control.

 

Sound was blocked out as Zarya’s thighs convulsively snapped tight about her head, but the cry she made as she came seemed to vibrate through her entire body to the gamer anyway; Zarya jerked, panting, lost in the crest of pleasure as she unconsciously moved against DVa’s mouth. One hand clenching tight the hair she could reach, and the other gripping the sheets like her life depended upon it…

 

When those magnificent thighs finally released her, as the russian gently pushed the gamer back in a silent plea for mercy from that wickedly delightful tongue that was still seeking to wring every drop of orgasm from her body… DVa found herself a little light-headed but nonetheless pleased by the outcome. She stroked a thumb absently over the engorged clit, just to watch Zarya shudder from the overstimulation.

 

“Was that good, for you?” she asks, checking. 

 

Zarya throws her head back and laughs, “Little bunny, that was perfect… it could not have been any better. Thank you, for being this for me.”

 

DVa grins, wiggling up the bed to press a kiss to Zarya’s flushed lips, delighted that this had gone off -so to speak- so smoothly. She is somewhat surprised when Zarya’s hands clamp about her waist, pushing her back slightly… had she done something wrong? ...oh. 

 

“Do not think I did not notice your need, little bunny… what can I do for you?” Zarya queries, thumbs rubbing hot little circles about her hips. DVa puffs out a breath, kneading at the woman beneath her as she takes note of where she sits, and begins to undulate her hips.

 

“N-nothing… kinda just want you to h-hold me while I… ah! While I-...” she doesn’t finish in words, but Zarya seems to understand… how could she not, when the gamer is rocking frantically against her abdominal muscles, a hard counterpoint to the sopping wet heat aching between her legs. She had been so close when Zarya came, it barely took anything more than the warm, familiar weight of Zarya’s hands on her hips and the drag of an overly sensitive clit against the taut musculature of her lover… before DVa was frantically thrusting through her own orgasm. Aiming for the high score, as it were. 

 

Her eyes locked with the adoring gaze of Zarya, and she ducked down to crash their lips together, keeping them joined until the last thrills of pleasure began to disperse and become too much. Breathing raggedly, she contentedly flopped down atop her lover, who automatically wrapped her arms about DVa. A kiss is pressed to the crown of her head, and she hums back, tired but filled with a warm glow. 

 

“Love you…” she says, snuggling closer so her her rests below Zarya’s chin.

 

“And I love you too, little bunny.” Zarya tells DVa, and the gamer can feel the other’s grin as it spreads across her face. 

Pink.

 

_ The colour of the room enclosing them as sleep descends… _

_ The flush on their skin as the afterglow lingers… _

_ The lingering love in the air… _

_ And the colour of the love that both heroes share. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
